


A Noble Visit

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna Noble deserves better, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, POV Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Donna sighs. To think—the most unusual woman she’s ever met comes into town for her, and she’s going to leave in a few hours, perhaps not even that. A woman with a remarkable sense of serenity and the cutest grin when she gets excited, or when she’s said something far too witty for Donna to figure out in the moment.





	A Noble Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there no Thirteen + Donna stories? I AM DISAPPOINTED.  
> I mean that means I get to write the first so THE BAR IS VERY LOW.

“Excuse me...”

She turns when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Standing before her is a woman. A woman with blonde hair barely past her chin, a black suit two sizes too big for her frame, and the start of a hesitant smile as she lowers her hand. “Yeah? Can I help you?”

The woman’s smile widens. “Hi. Sorry, are you by any chance... Donna Noble?” She bites her lip, probably hopeful.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Donna nods. “Do I know you?”

Truthfully, she doesn’t think so. She doesn’t remember meeting anyone new from Yorkshire—not recently, anyway.

The woman falters. Her eyes flicker to her shoes before she eases into another smile.

“Not personally. But we did have mutual friends in common.” She cocks her head. “Does the name John Smith ring any bells?”

“John _Smith_?” Donna thinks. She knows many Johns—Watson, Jones, Johnson. Funnily enough...

She shakes her head.

“Sorry, no.”

The woman sighs, but it’s too light to be disappointed. It’s more like... relief. “I s’pose it’s best you didn’t.”

Now, why the hell not?

“Why?” Donna asks, “Who was he?” The woman’s eyes widen in alarm. Donna folds her arms. “Is this a prank? Was it Nerys? Did Nerys put you up to this?” She throws her hands into the air. “Oh, it’s just like her! Roping innocent bystanders to do her dirty work! Y’know, when I get ahold of her, _ohhh_ , just you wait! I’ll—!”

“Donna!” Her companion grabs her shoulders in her slender hands to steady her before she prattles on again as she is wont to do. The woman squeezes gently, cautiously bridging the gap between them. Her eyes are a soothing green, the prettiest Donna’s ever seen.

She shuts up.

“No one sent me,” the woman says, slowly and—perhaps—carefully. “Not Nerys, nor even John. I’m just passing through the area and thought I’d pop by to meet you is all.”

Donna swallows. “Why would you want to meet me?” The woman’s gaze falters again, so Donna tears her eyes away to look at her clothing. Not only is the suit a bit too big, but clearly tattered, and she raises her voice again to ask, “Have you just been walking about like this?”

The woman blinks. “Like— _oh_.” She takes a look at herself—her hands, the long sleeves, the rumpled collar, the shoes. She grins sheepishly. “Bit excited, I s’pose. Didn’t have time to change.”

Donna snorts. “Yeah, you’re tellin’ me. Come on, then—” She turns to leave. “Since you’ve come all this way from Yorkshire to call on boring ol’ me, you can tell me why on the way to my place. I bet I have some clothes that’ll fit you. What’s your name?”

“Jane Doe,” says the woman without hesitation. Donna snorts again.

“Jane Doe? Are you serious?”

The woman shrugs. “For now.”

They fall into step as they walk on. Someone offers her arm to link, someone makes the other laugh, and someone lets slip she’s been feeling a little lonely lately.

Donna sighs. To think—the most unusual woman she’s ever met comes into town for her, and she’s going to leave in a few hours, perhaps not even that. A woman with a remarkable sense of serenity and the cutest grin when she gets excited, or when she’s said something far too witty for Donna to figure out in the moment.

She watches Jane try on her clothes with a smile and a laugh, and brings in drinks, and treats, and music. It’s like she’s a schoolgirl again, hosting an exclusive slumber party for only her nearest and dearest (of which there were few). She snaps a few pictures on her phone when Jane is unawares for posterity.

“Spend the night, whydontcha?” she throws out there over a laugh when Jane dances about the room in her mother’s old feather boa. Badly. “I could use the company!”

Then Gramps comes in unannounced when she’s not in, and the music stops. Jane’s jovial attitude disappears. Donna peeks through the cracked door, fresh drinks in hand.

“You’ve come back!” he says, marveling at her form as she removes the feather boa and the sunglasses and the floppy hat. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”

Jane says nothing, but offers another of her sweet smiles. She hugs Gramps and whispers in his ear something short that makes him gasp. He clasps her hands as he looks up at her again.

“Is that so?” he asks. Jane nods.

“Sure is,” she says, “And I’ve never felt better.”

Donna clears her throat before she enters. Jane and Gramps greet her with little surprise, their spirits lifted again.

“Donna!” Gramps says, “There you are, sweetheart!”

Jane tucks a piece of hair behind her ear that doesn’t stay after she drops her hand. Slowly, her lips purse. “Are you alright, Donna?”


End file.
